


I will possess your heart.

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I thought this idea was cute but like??? I'm trash, M/M, Surgery, Wisdom Teeth, joshler - Freeform, kinda funny ??, super cute I promise, tyler is drugged up on anesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: Tyler gets his wisdom teeth removed, and Joshua has to deal with a very drugged up tyler.It's really cute I swear.





	I will possess your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to death cab as I wrote this and so the title actually has nothing to do with the actual story.

The waiting room was gross and a blinding off white as Joshua tapped his foot against the marbled tile, his arms resting on either side of the uncomfortable mesh chair. 

He wasn't sure how long he's actually been sitting here, but he does know it's been too long. 

The room was eerily silent as people sat around him with their noses in an old magazine or scrolling on their phones out of boredom. 

"Joshua Dun?"

Josh perked up at the mention of his name and hurried to his feet before approaching the woman dressed in simple, lilac scrubs adorned with small white Daisies 

"Mr. Joseph is out of surgery, but we had to use a little more anesthesia than normal, because he was stubborn and tried to fight it. He's a little... distracted at the moment but you should be fine to take him home," the woman smiles before continuing to give him a list of directions to properly look after Tyler. 

He walked back to where Tyler was lying in a hospital bed, propped against the wall staring off into space. 

"Tyler?"

The boy's fluffy hair was standing up crazily as he turned his head to look at Joshua with wide, doe brown eyes. His mouth hung open in what looked like shock as he stayed silent. 

"Are you okay?" Josh asked with concern lacing his voice, slowly walking closer to his boyfriend. 

Tyler then closed his eyes and dropped his head as he started talking in a low voice. 

"Dear god, I've seen an angel. Holy frick. Wow. I have been blessed. Thank you for blessing my eyes and purifying my soul. Amen."

Josh bursts out laughing at his boyfriend's drug induced antics as he raised an eyebrow in his direction. 

"Tyler?"

The younger boy looked up and pinched his arm with enough force to turn the skin pale white before he made a face and whimpered. 

"Ouch." 

Then his eyes widened again before he looked at Josh with those eyes he's fell hopelessly in love with, "you're real?!"

"Yes, Tyler, I'm real," Josh snorted before sitting on the side of the bed, taking Tyler's hand in his. 

"Wow, you're so pretty. Like you're the prettiest angel I've ever laid my eyes on, heaven is missing it's prettiest angel. Wow," Tyler rambles on before dead stopping.

"Oh my god you're touching my hand," Tyler squeaked as his face turned red, and Joshua couldn't help the hysterical laughing he was doing. 

"Tyler, baby, I'm your boyfriend," Josh reminded him as he watched Tyler's face contort into a shocked expression. 

"I must be doing something right. You're like a god. Have we kissed? I bet you're an amazing kisser," Tyler mumbled with a dopey grin, the cotton balls in his mouth making him favor a chipmunk. 

"We kiss all the time," Josh smiled as he stood up and pressed a quick kiss to Tyler's lips, adoring the way Tyler's face lit up. 

"Have I seen you shirtless yet? Can you take your shirt off? You know what, let me see the full package. Just take all your clothes off."

Josh's face grew bright red as he shook his head with a grin, "maybe later, I have to get you home."

Tyler pouted but allowed Josh to help him up and escort him out of the room, practically carrying him the whole way. 

As they passed people Tyler was slurring out phrases such as "this beautiful angel is my boyfriend, and I'm going to see him shirtless" to random strangers as they passed by. 

When they finally made it to their car, Tyler was looking a little tired, as Josh helped him into the passenger seat and buckled him up securely.

"Don't want my beautiful boy getting hurt, do I?" Josh beamed as he kissed Tyler's cheek and walked around to get in the driver's seat. 

As the duo made their way home, Tyler was rambling about literally everything. 

"Josh, does your hair taste like cotton candy? It looks like cotton candy. I bet it does, or maybe it taste like clouds. Clouds don't taste very good," Tyler pouted as he lazily lolled his head to the side to look at Josh, who was still driving and focusing on the road. 

"Baby, how do you know what clouds taste like?" 

"Well they're made of water so they prolly taste like soggy cotton balls," Tyler explained before looking at Josh with an unreadable expression on his face as they came to a red light.

His hands reached up for his mouth, but Josh was stern as he glanced over to Tyler, "Tyler don't touch your mouth."

Tyler's eyes widen greatly as he looked at Josh and continued to move his hands up to his mouth where he quickly pulled the bloody cotton balls out of his mouth. 

"I'm sorry," he deadpanned as Joshua sighed and began moving again when the traffic light changed to green.

"Even drugged up, you're stubborn as heck. Still cute tho," Josh laughed at Tyler's expression, it was honestly adorable.

"Baby, put those in the floor please," Josh mumbled as he switched lanes and Tyler finally obeyed something he said.

They were just a few minutes from home when Tyler started sniffling, and then full on sobbing out of nowhere as Josh grew concerned. 

"Baby, do you need me to pull over? Are you hurt? Tyler?"

"Josh you're so pretty. Wow, you're just so, so, so, so pretty. Your face makes me cry and I want to kiss you, but I can't," Tyler sniffled as he wiped under is eyes, " I really love you so much and you're prettier than sunflowers and puppies."

Josh smiled wide as he pulled into their drive way, "if you listen to me until I get you to the bed, I'll give you as many kisses as you want."

"Promise," Tyler agreed hurriedly as he looked over at Josh with an eager expression.

Josh climbed out of the car before walking to the passenger side and grabbing Tyler's hand and helping him out.

The younger boy smiled at Josh as he stumbled from not paying attention and opting to stare at Josh instead, so Josh decided to just carry him.

Tyler was giggling as he swing his feet like a child and left sloppy kisses to Josh's face as he struggled with opening the door and getting Tyler and himself inside while shutting it back with Tyler still in his arms.

He walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom before laying Tyler on the bed and helping him strip down to his boxers.

"Do you need any water or anything, baby?" Josh asked as he shut the blinds and made the room darker, before standing beside of Tyler.

"Nopeeee," he slurred out as he watched Josh open up a ziplock bag and pull more cotton balls out. 

"Open your mouth, Ty," Josh instructed as he stuck cotton balls back in Tyler's mouth like the list the doctor gave him earlier suggests.

"Do you often stick your fingers in my mouth," Tyler asked unabashedly as Josh choked and laughed at Tyler's bluntness.

Josh ignored him before slowly taking his shirt off and slinging it into the floor, working on undoing his belt.

"How'd I get such a beautiful man as my boyfriend? Are you sure we're actually dating?"

Josh pulled off his pants with a chuckle as he nods his head, "baby, we've been dating for three years. I'm pretty sure we're actually dating."

"Oh okay."

Josh just smiled before slipping into the other side of the bed and looking at Tyler, "how about them kisses now." 

"Can I have three, and then one more for good luck?"

Josh raised an eyebrow before looking in Tyler's eyes, "you aren't just trying to make me give you four kisses are you?"

"Nope, your kisses are good luck. Now plant one on me big boy."

Josh laughed loudly as his face grew red and he actually started wheezing, "okay, c'mere."

Josh gave Tyler four soft pecks before pulling him close and allowing Tyler to mumble randomly as he began falling asleep.

After a few minutes he was breathing evenly and perfectly still as Josh held him firmly to his chest and allowed his own eyes to close.

His boyfriend really is adorable.


End file.
